


Omega of the sea

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Newt, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dark Original Percival Graves, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Merman Newt Scamander, Merman Percival Graves, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Prince Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: There were gasps as the thrashing fish spread out leaving the being laying among them.“Merman!”  The crew whispered in excitement as they watched the half-unconscious merman look up at them.





	1. Chapter 1

Percival blinked in shock at the creature in the net, his delicate slender fingers stuck through the net, he blinked at what looks like webbing between his fingers his heart stops for a moment. “Drop the net!” He yells, his men pull the heavy load onto the ship and then drops the net onto the deck. There were gasps as the thrashing fish spread out leaving the being laying among them.  
“Merman!” The crew whispered in excitement as they watched the half-unconscious merman look up at them.

Licking his lips Percival let his eyes travel up the dark turquoise tail with a purple hue and then up the length of the pale skin that had a moonshine look. His hair wet but he could see the orange flames of colour, no dare moved as they watched this creature they have all heard stories of Mermaids and Mermen. The worst thing they could do was keep him but Percival felt no desires to release is beautiful creature yet. With the sun high in the sky, the merman suddenly started to tremble and then writhe as he still the crew did not move as they watched merman change. The tail had change forming two pale slender legs, Percival bent down picking up the being’s hand he could no longer see the webbing between the merman’s fingers. Frowning slightly he brushes away the damp curly hair of the being’s face and sees the scales and gills have gone. “Captain.” Came to a voice behind him, turning back he looked at his men some had hunger in their eyes others had fear. 

Turning back to unconscious men Percival licked his lips again as he scooped him up into his arms. His body was still damp and still had that ethereal glow to his skin, he hung limply in his arms. Then turned around he eyed his crew “He is no longer a merman; there is no threat to us now.” He tells them, they looked at each other and then back at Captain Graves.  
“But his people…” Someone starts to talk   
“As I said he is human now his people won’t come looking for him, they don't expect him back. Go back to work; we are 2 days behind because of the storm.” He says as he turns to go to his cabin, “No one is to disturbed me unless there is trouble.” He kicks the door to his cabin open and walks in before shoving it shut with his foot. 

He gently placed the merman on his bed and then turned to lock his cabin door shrugging off his jacket as he walks over to the young man. He was beautiful creature his features were soft and his scent was of the sea, fresh and light it reminded Percival of home. Sitting on the edge of the bed as he reached out and stroked the side of the being face unable to stop his growls as he let his hands trail down the side of Merman’s throat and then turned his head looking at the other side of his neck and smirked. He couldn’t see any mark meaning his beautiful being is unmated; it brought old urges that he buried long ago when he was first dragged out of the sea.

Twisting his head the being open his eyes, Percival leaned back and watched as he came to. He whimpered as he opens his eyes feeling strange as he laid there as blinked at the image of the dark haired man. Frowning Newt looked around him and suddenly sees he is out of the water, bolting upright he gasped as he puts his hands to his throat as he looked around the room again and finally looks at his legs and cries out as he grabs his legs rubbing his hands up and down seeing that his tail is missing, feeling a hot hand on his thigh he looks up at the dark-haired man with dark eyes he could see the smirk forming on his face. “Shhh you are okay I promise little omega.” He purred, Newt frowned not understanding the man’s words however he could smell the alpha’s scent pouring off the man in waves. It made him whimper as he tilted his head offering him up to his throat. “Good boy.” He purred as he leaned in and kissed at his throat mouthing at the tender flesh. 

Newt whimpered and gasped as the alpha attacked his throat “I know you don’t understand what I am saying but you will understand this.” He whispered, he made a noise and it licked quickly that his human was once a merperson that is he smelt like an alpha. Struggling out of Percival’s hold Newt looked at him with wide eyes he saw the flash of gold flicker cross the man’s dark eyes making the omega whimper again as the Captain undress before him. “You have no idea how long I have waited to find omega. Years I have been denied the simple things of home because once you left the water you can never return.” He said bitterly as he placed his shirt on the table. “I was scooped up much like you were, my Captain saw my worth and took me under his wing and made me the man today.” Now his trousers joined his shirt and boots sat next to the chair. “And I will do the same for you, will part from I will make you mine.” He grinned as he steps over to the bed and knelt above Newt. “You will be my mate.” He whispered softly as he stroked the side of his face seeing a scared look in his eyes “Shhh I won’t hurt you Newt.” The omega frowned hearing his name and wondered how he knew who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt moaned and writhed on the bed, as Percival licked at the omega’s hole the slick poured from this tiny opening like a river. He laps at it with his tongue causing the younger merman to thrash on the bed, his hand gripped the captain’s hair as he felt his body stiffen and he cum with a cry arching his back off the bed his lithe body shaking. 

Pulling his mouth away Percival looked at Newt and smiled as he kissed his way up his body licking at the cum cross the pale skin. Newt whimpered something in his tongue and Percival couldn’t help but chuckle “Only a little death my sweet omega prince, I can’t believe you are still so innocent from when I last saw you.” He grinned. Sitting between Newt’s newly formed legs the alpha took this moment to slip into the omega and bury his cock deep into omega’s body. Newt cried out and arched his back once again “All this time and still never been touch by an alpha, how did your brother manage that one?” The alpha groaned as he started to rock his hip, he will admit it wasn’t a gentle rocking he was fucking into Newt like a wild animal. 

He has had his share of men and woman since arriving on the surface world but the feel of omega just reminded him of how much he missed. It had woken old instinct in him that he thought he has long go lost “My little Prince.” He growled as he just kept moving. Crying out the omega’s senses were overwhelmed already haven cummed once and he could feel his body already building for another. He whimpered as he held onto the alpha his hands the only thing that is working, Percival pulled Newt’s hips up and spread his legs out wide causing him to slip just a little deeper into the omega’s body, making him scream causing the over sensitive being to cum across his stomach and chest.

The alpha couldn’t stop himself from growling as he looked at the sight of his omega, licking his lips “You looked a wreck.” Percival growled as Newt’s body twitched from his second orgasm which the alpha was only too happy to drag it out every time he slammed his cock deep into his body attack the bundle of nerves that caused him to lay there wrecked and covered income. Newt’s arms lay above his head his eyes glassy as Percival kept going. Sobbing Newt felt the knot of the alpha start to swell and press on his rim it made him whimper and moan, stretching his neck out offering up to the alpha who was only too happy to sink his teeth into Newt’s slender throat as he pushes the knot inside of him. Another scream tore its way out of Newt’s mouth as he came again his body was sore but buzzing from the pleasure of the alpha, his mind no longer able to put two and two together. 

The knot sunk deep into the omega’s body locking them together as the alpha kept his teeth into Newt’s throat. Enjoying the way the merman twitched under him, Percival knot grew until it burst to flood Newt’s body with his seed. Newt let out a choking sob at feeling the floodgates burst and the feeling of being filled, pulling his teeth out of the omega’s abused throat Percival licked it clean before looking down at the worn out merman. “My dear sweet prince forgives me it’s been years since I last saw or touched omega.” He moved so he wasn’t crushing the poor being and lay side by side. “Don’t worry.” He nuzzled his throat as he stomached his swollen stomach. “I will look after you.” He whispered into the damp curly locks as the omega started to drift off to sleep.

Percival did wonder if he should worry about his crew they have never seen an omega let alone a pregnant omega and he is sure Newt will carry his young if not now but soon… I will have to have words with them…he thinks and if they make port in a few months time he will have to find a way to hide the fact that Newt is male. He looked the pale skin form up and down and smiled as a thought flashed across his mind…a pretty dress…he tells himself …for my pretty princess…he chuckled.


End file.
